1. Technical Field
This disclosure generally relates to ultrasound devices, and more particularly to ultrasound devices having dimensional scanning capabilities and methods of using ultrasound devices for diagnostic purposes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Patients presenting at an emergency department often require assessment for elevated intracranial pressure (“EICP”), particularly as a result of head trauma or spontaneous intracranial hemorrhage. These patients often present acutely, and a diagnosis of elevated intracranial pressure suggests a serious pathology that may require rapid intervention. Typically, the diagnosis of elevated intracranial pressure is made using cranial computed tomography (“CT”). CT is a generally available but expensive imaging modality and one which exposes the patient to ionizing radiation. CT imaging typically requires a wait, while CT imaging equipment is made available to a patient, and may even require transport of the patient to the CT imaging equipment.
The use of CT in the emergency department has seen a dramatic increase in recent years, causing concern from physicians and payers (e.g., insurers) regarding excessive radiation exposure and cost associated with CT imaging. Non-contrast head CT scans are so prevalent and costly that CMS (Centers for Medicare and Medicaid Services) has initiated an imaging use efficiency metric to compare the head CT scan usage of Emergency Departments nationwide (Outpatient Measure 15, OP-15) and will use this information to identify relative head CT “over users” and reimbursement flow may be varied based on this data.
However, when faced with a patient suffering symptoms of possible elevated intracranial pressure the emergency physician or other care provider has few alternatives for positively diagnosing elevated intracranial pressure. In addition, there are situations where CT scanning may be unavailable, including combat situations, long-distance patient transportation, disaster scenes, sporting venues and any location where head trauma may occur.